We plan to analyze the process of transcription attenuation which results in non-equimolar synthesis of vesicular stomatitis virus (VSV) mRNAs. To do this we will compare the level of transcription of defined regions of the VSV genome by hybridization of mRNA to cloned DNAs carrying specific genomic regions of known sequence. These experiments will tell us whether the attenuation sites are localized, perhaps at the intergenic regions, or scattered throughout the genome. We have isolated a cDNA clone containing the complete coding sequences of the VSV glycoprotein. We plan to determine the complete nucleotide sequence of this gene (approximately 1850 nucleotides). This sequence will allow us to predict the complete protein sequence and to identify possible sites of glycosylation. This sequence will be invaluable in future studies on structure and function of the protein.